


Tribute

by MorganaDraco



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaDraco/pseuds/MorganaDraco
Summary: While The Outlander was frozen in carbonite, Zakuul collected tributes from the core worlds of The Republic and The Sith Empire. Vaylin usually remained aloof during her visits to Dromund Kass but had a change in plans during her most recent visit with Empress Acina.





	

It was the time of the year that Empress Acina both dreaded and looked forward to. She always thought it ridiculous for Zakuul to take tributes from them since it was a wealthy and powerful empire before it invaded The Sith Empire and the Republic. Maybe they were just doing it to keep resources limited. Maybe they did it to remind the lesser powers just who it was they served. Acina didn’t know for sure, but what she did know was that each pick up presented an opportunity.

Since Acina became empress, she made sure that the pick-ups for these tributes happened as discreetly as was within reason. It was bad enough to see the shadows of the Eternal Fleet constantly looming over the Sith capitol world and the last thing they needed was for paranoid Sith to see large military forces from Zakuul land in their space ports. It wasn’t as though the tributes were a secret, but Acina found it easier on the people (and relations with Zakuul ) for civilians to not witness it. Besides, these private transactions seemed to suit High Justice Vaylin just fine as she always oversaw the tribute pick-ups since Acina came into power.

As usual, Empress Acina was escorted by a handful of imperial soldiers and a couple of sith lords to meet with High Justice Vaylin in the private dock. Acina’s escorts were really just for show- as were the knights that accompanied Vaylin. Both Acina and Vaylin knew that in the event of a fight, it would really just come down to the two of them. While Acina rode the lift up to the hanger’s level she made sure not to show any sign of the chill that shook her. Even with layers of rock and durasteel between them, Vaylin’s presence in The Force was undeniable. The princess of Zakuul had that effect on everyone, not just Force-sensitives. Vaylin’s power was like a shock that never left the system. Acina could feel it nearly pulsing through her when she was in her presence, as though she was standing near a radioactive battery. It was a sensation that never quite left when Vaylin did either. A shred of it always remained, warm and usually dormant but never fleeting and recharged upon Vaylin’s return.

When the doors parted, Acina saw the Zakuulan woman yards away, waiting just outside of her private shuttle- hard to miss with the tall figure in dark green standing out amongst the golden knights. To see her across the polished concrete floor made Acina visibly shiver. Thankfully it was something that could easily be blamed on the frigid air falling from the many air vents above. Acina marched her way toward the High Justice, never faltering in step and keeping her head held high. Like any true sith, Acina would not lose her dignity even in submission.

“High Justice Vaylin, welcome. I trust your landing was uneventful?” asked Acina, her tone solid and cool.

“If you are asking if my ships had no trouble getting through your little light show, then yes, it was a safe and boring landing,” remarked Vaylin, her tone matching the boredom that showed on her thin face. But her lips curled into her usual smirk and when she spoke again, her voice had a bit of that eerie playfulness to it that Vaylin was known for. “But of course, you’ll make my visit eventful, won’t you, Empress?” The slur in the last word and the wicked grin that followed did well to emphasize the mocking tone in which Acina’s title was said.

Acina knew Vaylin was doing it to try and get a rise out of her. Sith were well known for their temper after all, but Acina knew better than to lose face in front of Vaylin. But that did not mean her eyes did not narrow as a response. “Of course, High Justice, we sith are much more hospital than rumors make us out to be,” replied Acina, her words certain and spaced out enough to remind Vaylin that she will not overlook such insults. This only made Vaylin bare her teeth in an animalistic grin. She signaled her knights and the armored entourage turned and stayed in their boxed formation as they went to oversee the transfer of goods to their carrier ship. Acina gave a nod to her own troops who proceeded to follow the knights.

“As much as I’d love a tour of your little, dreary planet, I’m afraid I don’t have the time. Plus I don’t care. Come, I have a bottle of wine chilling aboard my shuttle. You can entertain me with your gloriously gory sith tales.” Without waiting for a reply, Vaylin made a gesture of her finger for Acina to follow her as she turned on her heel and strode up the ramp into the shuttle. Acina let out a long breath through her nose before she followed Vaylin. She knew to expect this sort of behavior from Vaylin since she had dealt with her for the past couple of years, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

It didn’t take Acina more than three seconds to guess that this was Vaylin’s private shuttle. The floor was covered in a rich, black carpet and plush white seats were few and had rounded edges etched with gold, organic designs. Vaylin pressed a button on the control panel of one of the chairs and a panel rose on the side of the hull to reveal a minibar with a bucket of ice and the frosted bottle of wine as Vaylin promised.

“Go on, have a seat,” cooed Vaylin. With Vaylin’s back turned to her, Acina thought about how easy it would be to kill her. In a second she could go for her lightsaber and slice Vaylin’s head clean off. But she knew better, and knew Vaylin even knew better. The High Justice of Zakuul was more aware and clever than some might think. Acina knew Vaylin could stop her with just a thought. Even if by some miracle she had succeeded, that would only bring on a war with Zakuul that The Sith Empire was nowhere near equipped for. So Acina relaxed her hands and took a seat, but never moved her eyes off of Vaylin, who was currently pouring them both a glass.

“I thought you might enjoy this bottle of white I had brought to me from Coruscant. I’m sure even the ruler of the Sith rarely gets the chance to sample an import from the center of it’s little rival,” chuckled Vaylin. She held a glass out to Acina, her lips still curled and smug as she locked her eyes on hers.

“Thank you,” Acina replied simply as she took the glass. “Though I would have pegged you for a lover of red.”

“I do prefer the sweetness of white. Red is too bitter but I do appreciate how it looks, especially the dark ones.” Vaylin’s voice trailed off a little near the end. Acina couldn’t shake off the predatory stare that Vaylin had on her. Even when Vaylin took a sip from her glass, her intense eyes kept their hold on Acina’s. But not being one to back down, Acina met the stare and held onto it. However, her eyes wanted to wander. They wanted to travel down and follow the curves of Vaylin’s hollowed cheeks and roam over her jawline to her strong chin before resting on her dark lips.

“While I appreciate the drink and this moment of your time, I’m sure you didn’t invite me here just to hear Sith legends.” Hopefully Acina had caught herself before Vaylin noticed and a change in subject should also do well to refocus her mind.

“My, aren’t you a clever one? I can see how you got where you are today,” chuckled Vaylin. She hadn’t taken a seat yet and was now walking towards Acina. When Vaylin was at her side, Acina did everything she could to mask her fear. Even with Vaylin just standing there, Acina could feel her power pulsing and burning from her body. Of course, Vaylin could easily sense the unease from Acina. Vaylin placed her arm along the back of the chair, which pulled her torso just a little closer towards Acina. It certainly didn’t help that Vaylin’s chest was a few inches over Acina’s head, providing the Sith Empress a very tempting view.

“Thank you, High Justice,” was all Acina could manage to say as she turned her head away just enough to keep Vaylin in her peripheral and take a very long sip of her drink. As much as she hated Vaylin invading her personal space like this, she knew she had no choice but to accept it or suffer consequences. This visit was unlike the others in the past. In the previous ones, Vaylin was more distant both physically and in spirit. She would remind Acina the penalties for incomplete tributes and only ask a handful of questions about The Sith and other possible spoils their empire had to offer. Acina had done the majority of the talking and had figured that Vaylin had only done this so she wouldn’t have to think much on their conversations. But now Acina was starting to get the impression that Vaylin had been sizing her up each time. “Now then,” she said after clearing her throat, “why did you invite me here? Surely it was not for wine and idle chatter.”

Vaylin’s response was a low chuckle and the sound of her arm sliding across the back of the chair. Acina’s eyes followed the hand carefully and her body stiffened when it came towards her face. Her jaw clenched when the long fingers took hold of it, keeping her head still as Vaylin moved to stand right in front of her. Vaylin’s face was blank and her orange eyes half-lidded as she stared down at Acina, whose eyes were narrowed and lips drawn back in a slight sneer.

“So clever, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Well, that and other reasons,” Vaylin cooed. Her hand slid forward, rubbing her fingertips down Acina’s strong jawline and down her neck to stop at the edge of her shirt collar. Acina wasn’t sure if it was just the tension or something else, but she could feel The Force like a thick gel, hot and squeezing around every inch of her. It pulsed with the beat of her heart, throbbing in her head and building up inside of her to the point that Acina just had to get it out of her system. She was doing everything she could to keep her breathing under control but each one was shorter than the last. Her eyes never left Vaylin’s face – that face that was now grinning down at her as though waiting for her next move.

For Acina, everything except Vaylin became a blur melting and smearing into that gelatinous sensation that had gripped her. She was suddenly on her feet with Vaylin’s face in her hands and their lips crushed together in a heated kiss. Somehow Vaylin had managed to move her arm away so it wouldn’t have snapped between their bodies and had the hand on Acina’s hip now. But the second Vaylin felt her back touch a wall she flipped them around so Acina was the one being pinned against the metal hull. It was one of many times Acina was thankful for the large bun she kept her hair in as it served as a much needed cushion.

Vaylin groaned as she felt every knob and button of Acina’s chestpiece press into her unguarded breast. She kept her lips firm on Acina’s, filling her mouth with her tongue as her hands fumbled around the armor to remove it as quickly as possible. With one hand, Acina found the two release buttons that separated the chest guard from her pauldrons and both armor pieces fell to the floor. In less than a second Vaylin had her body pressed against the other’s, growling as her hot breath beat down Acina’s jaw and neck.

With a dominant growl, Vaylin had her leg between Acina’s and ground it against her crotch. Acina bit down on Vaylin’s bottom lip, earning a surprised gasp and rewarded with an extra firm push from the leg rubbing into her sex. One of Acina’s hands reached back to tug on Vaylin’s hood and run her fingers through her dark hair before gripping the back of her head. Her other hand went to her collarbone, unhooking the cape which also held the collar of her top together. Just as Acina was getting ready to pull down Vaylin’s top, she felt a hand on her wrist that pinned it above her head and against the wall.

“Not yet,” panted Vaylin. “You first.” She merely glanced at the button keeping Acina’s shirt collar together and it undid itself while her hands grabbed the edges of her shirt. Much to Acina’s surprise, Vaylin was careful about removing her shirt, making sure to undo every button before opening the front and pushing the silken material down her arms. The black bra was a stark contrast against Acina’s pale skin and her stomach left a huge gap between itself and her belt with every deep breath she took.

“Such gorgeous skin, not a scar in sight,” purred Vaylin as her hands slowly caressed up Acina’s sides and across her chest. “Here I was expecting gruesome scars from many battles. That is how you sith rise to power isn’t it? No, not you- you’re far too cunning.” Her hands unhooked the clasps at the front of Acina’s bra, letting her breasts fall free for her hands to rub and squeeze. Acina moaned deeply, ready to hold Vaylin’s head but her arms wouldn’t move. Instead, she felt them forced above her head once more, locked in an X position. Vaylin grinned up at her and Acina felt the rest of her body rise up as Vaylin motioned with one hand.

Before Acina could say a word, she saw that Vaylin had lifted her just enough so her breast was level with her mouth. Her tongue ran circles around the erect nipple, teasing it before taking it in her mouth. With her free hand, Vaylin rubbed and squeezed the other breast as she trapped the nipple between her fingers and gave it a squeeze now and then. Acina’s body arched and her arms tugged away from the wall, wanting so badly to run her hands over Vaylin’s hair- to hold onto anything. But with Vaylin standing right in front of her, Acina settled for wrapping her legs around her torso and pulling her close. Vaylin growled and tugged on her nipple with her teeth, loving the cry Acina made right after. She could feel the heat from Acina’s sex, warming her chest and taking away her desire to maintain this pace.

Vaylin turned to the other breast and gave the nipple a flick with her tongue and a long, hard suck as her arms wrapped around Acina’s waist. As she held her firmly to her body, Vaylin took a step back and carried her back to the chair. Although it was only a few steps away, Acina was impressed. Vaylin didn’t need the Force to hold her up. Acina could feel Vaylin’s biceps flexing against her sides until she was dropped back into the chair. While she was catching her breath, Acina watched as the armor pieces on Vaylin’s thighs and calves fell to the floor- soon followed by her pants and underwear. Vaylin then grabbed the back of the chair and pushed it into a reclined position so she could move her legs on either side of it and position her hips right over Acina’s face.

Acina watched the front of Vaylin’s tabard move back and forth with each breath she took. The soft fabric brushed against her chin until Vaylin pulled it aside. The heat was the first thing Acina registered, followed by the intoxicating scent. Acina ran her hands up Vaylin’s thighs, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat as she felt the hard muscle under the remarkably soft skin. Her tongue stretched out and licked up the arousal that had been glistening on the edges of Vaylin’s bare lips. Considering how well Vaylin seemed to take care of her body, it wasn’t much of a surprise to Acina that Vaylin kept this part of her shaved. Vaylin even tasted much sweeter than Acina had expected.

Vaylin let out a long moan and ran her hands over Acina’s brow and hair. She started rolling her lips a little, encouraging Acina to go deeper. Acina obliged and sighed into her sex as she pressed her tongue flat against it and dragged it up, stroking over her clit once before giving it a hard suck. Vaylin groaned and squeezed her hands around Acina’s head before moving one hand to hang onto the back of the chair.

Acina kept running her tongue over and over again, pressing it against her lips and clit as her hands grabbed Vaylin’s ass and gave both cheeks a firm squeeze. This earned another thrust from Vaylin and a lustful growl. Soon Acina had her tongue inside of her, stroking it against the top wall as Vaylin leaned back, nails digging into the back of the chair as her free hand rubbed down Acina’s stomach. Her hand unlatched her belt, giving it room to slip down the front of her pants and underwear. She stroked her middle finger over Acina’s slit, loving that she could still feel just how hot and wet she was through the fabric covering her finger. Acina lifting her hips up and wanting more of her touch also brought a wide grin to Vaylin’s face.

Vaylin pressed both of her gloved fingers into Acina, moaning from how good the sith empress felt around her middle and ring finger. Acina’s tongue and Vaylin’s fingers soon fell in sync; matching each other’s quickening rhythm.

Acina wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out. She wasn’t even sure if this was going to change anything when it was over. It was doubtful. But Vaylin must have felt that she was nearing her orgasm because Acina felt the fingers move to a painfully slow crawl compared to before.

“No, no,” panted Vaylin, who was now gently rubbing the heel of her palm against her clit, “me first,” she commanded.

Not being in a position to protest, Acina whimpered as she felt Vaylin’s palm stroke her clit again and again with such a teasing amount of pressure. She removed one hand from Vaylin’s rear and slipped it under to slide her index finger inside of her, soon followed by the middle one. Vaylin voiced her approval through a loud moan and started rolling her hips again and again, meeting each thrust Acina made with her fingers.

“Harder…yes…like that…” Vaylin’s words were becoming more breath than voice. Her eyes locked onto Acina’s, staring her down as she made sure the other kept up just as she liked.

Acina’s mouth latched onto her clit again, sucking on it fiercely as she held it with her teeth. Vaylin gasped and Acina felt the loose hairs from her bun start to stand on end. The hand gripping the back of the chair was crackling with Force energy- a reminder to Acina that she better not do anything stupid. So instead, Acina started curling her fingers, finding Vaylin’s G-spot and stroking it again and again. She was rewarded with a muffled cry and Vaylin’s hips pressing firm into her face as she came. Acina did everything she could to swallow it all, but some of the juices inevitably ran down her chin and neck.

With heavy breathing, Vaylin straightened her legs and walked until she was no longer straddling Acina’s head. She kept walking until she disappeared into the refresher and returned with a white hand towel that she dropped on Acina’s chest as she walked by.

“Wait…that’s it?” panted Acina with her voice thick with confusion and disappointment. Vaylin looked over her shoulder to give Acina a smirk before she picked up her pants and began to dress herself.

“My crew should be just about done loading our ship. Believe me I’d love to have you all to myself for a night- maybe more. But that’s not possible right now.” After she had slipped her shoes back on, Vaylin strolled over to Acina and picked up the towel from her chest to gently dab at the woman’s face. “Besides, this is going to be our little secret, so clean up and get dressed or do whatever you need to. But I promise, next time I come, you will too,” she chuckled and gave her a wink.

After she had cleaned Acina’s face, Vaylin dropped the towel back on her chest and ran her fingers over her head as she walked back to the mini bar to fix herself a drink. Acina watched Vaylin for a moment, stunned by realization of all that had just happened. But Vaylin was right, soon Acina’s escorts would return and she would rather not show any signs of this encounter. Acina wasn’t sure if she would be hit by guilt or shame soon. All she knew is that she didn’t need her empire or the rest of the galaxy thinking she was reduced to being some sort of concubine to the High Justice of Zakuul. As long as this relationship, whatever it was, stayed between her and Vaylin and kept the High Justice occupied, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all. It wasn’t as though Acina hadn’t enjoyed herself and she would make sure Vaylin kept her promise during the next pick up.


End file.
